


This Time Will Last

by alcyondile



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Last Dance, M/M, MisuKazuWeek 2021, Not-so-MisuKazuWeek2021-Entry, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyondile/pseuds/alcyondile
Summary: Prom wouldn't even be prom without its much-anticipated dance at the last part of its program. So when Mankai Company's resident extrovert reluctantly admitted his non-participation, it's all up to his triangle-loving buddy to give him the last dance he would never forget.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	This Time Will Last

**Author's Note:**

> i'm late !! but that's better than never, i guess... anyway, i know this doesn't sound exactly like the prompt but if you squint hard enough, you'll see that i barely managed to make it through (!@!??!#?!@!?#).

_A few more minutes._

"Just a few minutes more," Kazunari repeatedly tapped on the golden wrist watch he had been anticipating to wear only during special occasions like the one he's in right now. "And I'm good to go!" He eagerly added as he continued counting the ticks his tiny watch was making before this event officially ends.

"Once again, we advise everyone to check all your belongings before leaving the venue." The host said through the microphone, their strong and commanding tone persuaded everyone inside the large room to do just as they say. "The organizers nor the venue staff will not be held liable for any missing valuables."

 _"C'mon, c'mon..."_ The pale blonde instead rapidly chanted under his breath; the waiter who passed by his table to collect their group's leftovers then gave him a side wards evil-eye glance upon hearing him. He was too preoccupied with himself to notice the waiter's presence a good two inches away from him, though. _"Three, two, one..."_

Soon enough and fortunately for him, the wait was, at last, over. As the host bid the last of their greetings of gratitude and called it the night, the countless guests erupted into one, spontaneous burst of cheers and laughter and languid farewells in return for such an entertaining evening.

"FI~NALLY!" Kazunari let out a delighted squeal of his own, once the cold breeze of the outside world smacked him straight in the face. The other guests had begun filing out of the place as well, so it was nice seeing people in fancy suits and extravagant gowns come and go as he remained fixated on the spot he currently stood, still busy savoring the fresh air he never realized his lungs were already in desperate need of.

From the looks of it, the university extrovert seemed like he had just obtained his long-awaited liberty after being trapped in a massive cage for too long. But why? Wasn't lively, social gatherings like prom night, one of his specialties? Surely, who-knows-exactly-how-many _'Blam-able_ shots of the entire event are on stand-by mode in his phone, destined eventually for uploading any moment now; so such memorabilia shouldn't even be an issue at all. _(Obviously.)_ But still. There is something about him that looked, or rather, felt... _off._ Especially tonight. Anyone at Mankai would have noticed it in a blink of an eye. So, just what is the issue with him, anyway?

Well, let's just say there's this one person he had been dying to do a certain something with but a cruel entity called fate just wouldn't let this plan of his push through. Pretty sad, don't you think? Too bad he's too used to feigning ignorance towards his own sadness and longing, that he needs not anyone feeling even just a little bit of pity on his behalf.

"Ah, now this is one, totes spicy angle! We can't let an opportunity like this slide now, can we?" Kazunari instinctively fished his phone out of his slacks pocket and slid the camera app open. Holding it out then expertly before him as he experimented with various poses like he always does, he can't help but feel giddy at the potential number of likes these countless shots of his were going to have just a few seconds away from posting them. "Just gotta DM my 'mates and y'all are good for the whole world to enjoy!"

And by "my 'mates" he ironically meant only one person.

~

△ _SUMI_ △

Kazu ☆ :

Suuumi!

Sumi △ :

Kaaazu!

~

Something about the astonishingly quick reply caused Kazunari's heart to pick up its pace and beat even faster than it was split-seconds ago when he was still pondering about his photos.

~  
  
△ _SUMI_ △

Kazu ☆ :

Prom's over so I'll

be home in a jiffy!

See yah by then! ☆

Sumi △ :

Yaaay! Can't wait!

Let's eat some onigiri

on the rooftop when

you arrive! 🍙🍙🍙

~

Again, something about the overly-enthusiastic reply prompted the once-faded moths residing in the pit of the blonde's stomach resurrect as colorful butterflies that very instant. Smiling tenderly at his phone screen brought by the profound softness his extra special triangle-buddy provides him with even in brief interactions like this, he typed a quick "A-OK!" before locking his phone away, back into his pocket and once more breathed in the cool oxygen, mother nature was so kind to offer him.

Even if fate won't let his selfish little dream come true, at least it was considerate enough to allow him a good several hours of bonding with his best friend, a.k.a. unrequited love interest; a fact he can go as far as admitting only by his lonesome self.

\---------------

"You're home!" Misumi dashed in full speed towards Kazunari, tout de suite once the latter's presence solidified by the dormitory's balcony. The full moon had long since progressed even deeper into the night, setting itself right in the center of the star-filled heavens, blessing thus all those within its vicinity an ample dose of its ethereal rays. The blonde then felt a thin wave of guilt wash over him for realizing that he had unintentionally kept his 'mate awake up until this ungodly hour.

"Haha, yeah I am." He flashed one of his signature closed-eye smiles, before his face contorted into a bashful frown. "Sorry you had to stay up later than everyone else just to wait for me, though."

"Kaaazuuu!" Misumi pursed his lips into an evident pout after elongating his name in such an adorable tone that all Kazunari could focus on was trying to tame the flutters in the pit of his stomach. "I asked you to have an onigiri picnic with me, right? It was me who invited you so I should be awake to come and get you!"

So it comes down to this all over again, huh? The overwhelmingly warm embrace both Kazunari's hopeful heart and yearning existence felt so well whenever Misumi was around, that is. Yeah, this is indeed exactly what had him falling head over heals for the guy. There's no use denying it now. The genuine smile? The unique taste? The easy-going personality? Those were all just bonus feats that came along with the real deal-

_Misumi Ikaruga._

Just his name was enough to get his nerves gushing with adrenaline and his heart racing a thousand, even a million more laps in his chest.

 _"It's him."_ Kazunari found himself reminiscing back at every single detail their friendship had been built on, both big and small. Out of everyone from the Summer Troupe, and even Mankai Company, aside from the Director, the first one to ever understand and accept who he really is was none other than the blue-haired guy staring so intently back at him right now. _"It's definitely him."_

"Whachu lookin' at, Kazu?" Misumi abruptly asked, his head tilted to one side.

Meanwhile, "Who, me? Oh! It's nothing, really. Haha..." Kazunari's voice trailed off unexpectedly, leaving him with cheeks flushed the same shade as Muku's locks.

"Okaaay, if you say so." The blonde was grateful for the quick change of topic. "But we have to go up now or the stars will end up saying goodbye to us first!"

Oh, to think Misumi actually had a certain flair to the way he worded his last statement; almost driving the blonde completely mad. But wait. They were supposed to go up the roof, right? Now that he thought of it...

"Ah-haha... Isn't that a bit too high for me, Sumi?" He inquired sheepishly; scratching even the back of his neck, as he strained his head up to see the triangle-lover already sitting comfortably on the middle the roof, a bento box in his hands.

"No problemo!" Misumi hastily leaned half of his body back down the balcony again and offered his free hand to the extrovert. "Here, I'll help you."

_"Good gods, what have I done to deserve all this..."_

And in one, smooth motion, without thinking twice, Kazunari took his best friend's hand, the sudden contact sending an even colder chill pulse through his body and he instantly got swooped up onto the roof with him. The momentum from which greatly reduced the distance between their personal spaces, thus shoving their faces barely inches away from each other. The uni stud's eyes widened in shock but it took only a brief moment for Misumi to recover simply by brushing it off in a chuckle so innocent, it made the former's heart ache even more.

"Hm? Kazu, your face is red. Are you secretly sick?" Misumi then reached out with one hand and placed it to his companion's forehead; then to his neck. "WhoaAa! You're so hot!"

"S-Sumi!" Kazunari let out what could have been the most anxious chortle he had ever done in his life. "Stop teasing! I'm not sick, alright? Don't... Don't worry about me."

"Awww, if you say so. But promise you'll tell me if you aren't feeling good, yeah?"  
  
"H-Hm..." Oh gosh, was that all he could muster? Merely humming a response to such a concerned question? Great. Just _great_.

_"Kami-sama, wherever you are please, just take me now-"_

"Anyway, welcome to my domain!" The trianglian (as Yuki nicknamed) spread his arms out in front of him then waggled them around as if introducing the entire space of the roof belonged to no one but him. From there, Kazunari caught sight of the bento box of onigiris situated in between the both of them. The not-so-round rice balls were all shaped perfectly into symmetrical triangles, the blonde almost felt guilty having to eat and deform them. "I made them together with Omi, earlier!"

_"On second thought, no don't take me yet, Kami-sama! I still want to live this dream until the end..."_

It _did_ seem like a dream, though. Regardless of what angle one decides to see it from. A dream so beautiful and true, it hurt. It hurt to think that it would eventually come to an end. No ifs, no buts. Not even time would be paused by the god he had been praying to simply for the mere sake of preventing the show he wanted so badly to star in forever, from meeting its finale. After all, everything else was bound to end some time soon. It's logically pretty useless fussing over something that could rather be enjoyed instead.

Acknowledging this just in time, grateful then to Kami-sama once again for it, Kazunari suddenly threw his head back and burst out laughing. The happy sounds of which rang through the open space, almost hearing echoes reverberating back from afar. Along with them, were the worries he held for the uncertain future he didn't even need in the first place. He seemed to pour all the brimming emotions into a trumpet and blew on it as strong and hard as he could. His heart never giving up the little spark of hope it held so dearly, as it prayed once more that the feelings he held eventually reach _him._

"Kazu?" Misumi tried, but his voice drowned into the fit of laughter Kazunari was trying so hard to recover from. Seeing that there is nothing he can do to stop the joy his companion was overflowing with, he thought it was rather best to join in. So, he laughed out loud as well.

The two summer buddies spent an immeasurable span of time literally just seated on the roof of Mankai Company's Dorm, exchanging stories and tossing out puns or jokes and basically just enjoying the warmth of each other's company, under the stars which seemed to twinkle even brighter than usual; the moon, who was still reigning the night, powered them up rather nicely.

"Oh! How was prom by the way?" Misumi asked as he picked up another triangular onigiri and held it up beside the celestial body, meticulously examining how the shapes seemed to complement each other well. Almost like magic.

"Nothing much, exactly." Kazunari somehow struggled with fighting off his sudden uncertainty. "People talked about just a few things, then the super good food came, oh - and there was also this really cool dance segment..."

"A dance?" Misumi shot up, looking over to where Kazunari sat, his expression utterly curious.

"Uh-huh! Here, lemme show you the pics." The blonde tried his best to sound a tiny bit less sentimental, but was failing horribly and he knew. Oh well, at least he did try, though.

"WHOA! Look at all the shiny suits and sparkly dresses!" Misumi peered into Kazunari's phone, closing then the physical gap they no longer had. The former's warm, fluffy cheek was kept pressed against the latter's shoulder; who, in turn, was indeed _this_ close to reaching his melting point, as he continued scrolling through his gallery.

"IKR? Everyone was all too pretty I didn't know where to look!"

"Waaah! O-oh, but Kazu?" The trianglian asked once more, his expression turning into a really serious look. Kazunari felt his heart leap out of his chest for a split second and instantly came back in the next. "Did you dance?"

"What?"

"Did you dance with anyone?"

"Ahhh, well... About that..."

"You didn't, did you?"

"H-Hey, Sumi! Stop giving me that weird look!"

"Hmmm, but you should have danced and had fun!"

 _"I only wanted to dance with..."_ Kazunari forced his mental commentator to pause; eye twitching ever so lightly. _"You."_

Then, as if on cue, destiny seemed to have heard his prayers, just this once.

"I think I can fix that, though."

"EHHHH?!"

He didn't want to get his hopes up. No. Just no. He can't afford taking such a huge risk like this. It hasn't even happened yet but he was very much aware of the impact the undesirable outcome would have on him, just as much as the desirable one. But he couldn't use his usually confident voice to stop Misumi from jumping off of the roof and landing effortlessly back to the balcony on his two feet, his pair of golden orbs gleaming up towards Kazunari who only remained seated right there, dumbfounded. Misumi once again extended his arm towards him and that, was it.

"It's your last prom. You ought to have your last dance, too." Kazunari could clearly see, despite barely illuminated by the moonlight, the way Misumi's own cheeks were tainted with a faint shade of pink; the way his eyes carried a passionate sense of encouragement; and most especially the way his seemingly soft lips curled into a smile so delicate, the blonde was afraid that with one wrong move, it would come shattering into a million shards. "But since you didn't..."

"Can I have this dance then?"

"Kazu."

Bull's eye. Straight to the core. A perfect hit for home run. He couldn't believe his ears; nor his eyes, nor his heart for pounding like a million times per second. Kazunari felt so light-headed, he thought he was seconds away from passing out, live.

"B-But Sumi..." His voice was both low and husky; his lips quivered but was unsure if it was out of anxiety or excitement or utter bliss or all that. A sheen layer of tears then filled his own eyes, as he bit his shaking bottom lip.

"Remember the dance in our latest play? Let's take it just like that!" Misumi quickly waved his hands in front of him as if saying it was no big deal, before nudging Kazunari to jump down the roof; and when the blonde did so with no such form of skepticism, the blue-haired male caught him, his timing perfect, taking him gently then by the waist and carefully eased him onto the ground.

"Allow me to guide you once more, Aoi." Kousei bowed reverently and planted a kiss as light as a feather onto the back of Aoi's hand; earning him then a fresh wave of tears falling down either side of his pretty face.

Sniffing his already-clogged nose once and plastering the biggest, widest, happiest ear-to-ear grin, Aoi, in turn, eagerly wrapped his firm arms around Kousei's broad shoulders and fervently connected his hot forehead onto his partner's. "I'm all yours, Kousei!"

Kazunari forgot about the prom photos he originally intended to post after informing Misumi he'd be heading home. This? This was by far the best graduation gift he could ever ask for. And there is definitely no way he ain't showing off how proud he is.

 _"_ _ **This** _ _is definitely what I have to upload to the 'Blam."_

He whispered quietly as he finally gave into the bittersweet confines of the unrequited love he once endured all by himself, only to have such efforts wasted by the reciprocated feelings he now shares with his first and last significant trianglian other; and they both danced and danced and danced until the night eventually turned into day, the moon slowly replaced by the sun, the darkened skies gradually fading into the back as fate allowed even more room for a brand new journey to begin, with the light of this couple's dreams for the future they will certainly behold and conquer, together. 

_"Kousei and Aoi might not have lasted as long as we wanted them to, but surely, Sumi and Kazu **will**." _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did our boys justice (i'm really sorry if i didn't though *sad noises*), thank you so much for coming this far, and please lmk what you think !! belated happy #misukazuweek2021 once again !!


End file.
